


L'élan

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, And One Time He Did, Candy, Ellen's the French teacher, Five Times Gabriel Didn't Share His Candy, French Class, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five time Gabriel didn't share his candy, and one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'élan

**One:**

Sam heard of him before he even stepped foot into the school. Moving into the neighborhood and transferring to the school in the middle of October had inspired some pity in the students on the bus, so he was quickly informed about who to avoid. It turns out that, besides Castiel, who still has his moments, the entire Novak family should be avoided. Michael is a “good son” who does solely what his father tells him to. Lucifer has been titled the Devil, and Sam doesn’t even want to know why. Raphael’s too much of a traditionalist. Balthazar’s the best thief in the entire state, maybe even the best in Mid-America.

But the one Sam heard the most about was Gabriel, the trickster, also dubbed Loki. Sam was told to watch out, to stay out of this one’s way, because Gabriel indiscriminately ruined anyone to whom he decided to hand a “just dessert.”

Sam didn’t have such luck of avoiding said Novak. By second period, Sam was sitting beside someone who matched the description of Gabriel.

“Bonjour, ma classe. Ça va?” the teacher entered the room. The class muttered a monotonous “ça va” back. “Super. Maintenant, nous avons un nouvelle élève.” She turned to face Sam. “Je m’appelle Ellen.” She smiled. “Et toi? Comment t’appelles-tu?”

“Je m’appelle Samuel,” he answered.

“Bonjour, Samuel,” Ellen said. The class echoed her. The class went by mostly uneventful, except there were about ten minutes extra time at the end of class. Ellen handed out the homework and candy to each student. “Parce que c’est la rentrée de Samuel, je vous donne des bonbons.” Everyone murmured a “merci” before beginning to homework. Sam left his candy alone, letting it simply sit on the corner of his desk. Gabriel reached over and snagged the pieces.

“Ce bonbons sont à moi,” he grinned as the bell rang. Sam didn’t argue.

**Two:**

“C’est la vielle de la Toussaint, ainsi je vous donne des bonbons de nouveau,” Ellen handed out a few pieces of chocolate, placing them on each student’s desk. Sam didn’t touch his. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, before sweeping the candy onto his desk.

“Ce bonbons sont à moi,” Gabriel said, but Sam could’ve sworn he heard a slight question at the end of the statement. Either way, Sam shrugged; he hadn’t really wanted the candy in the first place. Gabriel grinned and waltzed out of the room with Sam’s candy.

**Three:**

It was getting close to Christmas now. The school was buzzing; everyone was excited for Christmas break. It was the last day before the break started, and the teachers knew there was no way work was going to get done.

“Joyeux Noël, ma classe,” Ellen said as she handed out candy canes at the end of class. “Au revoir.” Sam slid his books into his bag and stood, students already exiting the class room. His candy cane had disappeared. He glanced at the door to see Gabriel grinning at him, one candy cane in his mouth and the other in his hand. Gabriel winked before walking away.

**Four:**

“À la Saint-Valentin, vous pouvez donner les bonbons à vos amants,” Ellen said, handing out candy once again. “C’est un chance faire montre de votre affection.”

Sam pushed his candy towards Gabriel. “Je ne les veux pas; est-ce que tu les veux?”

“Merci,” Gabriel blinked.

“Ce bonbons sont à toi,” Sam grinned. Gabriel snorted and took the candy.

**Five:**

Sam got to French early that day and placed a small box of Peeps on Gabriel’s desk before leaving the classroom. Ellen didn’t ask. Sam entered the classroom later that morning, just a few minutes before class actually started. He grinned at the blue dust on Gabriel’s fingertips and the lack of any other trace of the marshmallow birds.

**Six:**

“Hey, Sammikins,” Gabriel said, walking up to Sam at his locker.

“Uh, hi, Gabriel. What’s up?”

Gabriel shoved a chocolate bar at him. “Ce bonbon est à toi.”

“Uh, thanks, Gabriel.”

“Don’t mention it, l’élan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sixth year taking French, but I'm not the best, so I apologize for any mistakes I've made. I didn't use an online translator, only my own notes and a French dictionary. (French Concise Dictionary, 5th Edition)
> 
> Bonjour, ma classe. Ça va? - Hello, class. How are you?  
> Super. Maintenant, nous avons un nouveau élève. - Good. Now, we have a new student.  
> Je m'appelle Ellen - My name is Ellen.  
> Et toi? Comment t'appelles-tu? - And you? What's your name?  
> Je m'appelle Samuel. - My name is Samuel.  
> Bonjour, Samuel. - Hello, Samuel.  
> Parce que c'est la rentrée de Samuel, je vous donne des bonbons. - Because this is Samuel's first day of school, I will give you all candy.  
> Ce bonbons sont à moi. - This candy is mine.  
> C'est la vielle de la Toussaint, ainsi je vous donne des bonbons de nouveau. - It's Halloween, so I'll give you candy again.  
> Joyeux Noël, ma classe. - Merry Christmas, class.  
> Au revoir. - Goodbye.  
> À la Saint-Valentin, vous pouvez donner les bonbons à vos amants. - On Valentine's Day, you can give candy to your loves/significant others.  
> C'est un chance faire montre de votre affection. - it's a chance to show your affection.  
> Je ne les veux pas; est-ce que tu les veux? - I don't want the candy; do you?  
> Merci. - Thanks  
> Ce bonbons sont à toi. - The candy is yours.  
> L'élan. - Moose.


End file.
